Strongest
by TeenTitansFanForever02
Summary: Turtle Tots! Leo has a nightmare and his brothers make him feel better.


**Hello fellow readers! I know I said I wasn't gonna write for a while but I have to post something before I forget how to post sooo...here's this. My first TMNT fic. I am still in the Teen Titans fandom but I have recently joined the TMNT fandom. I know this is kinda crappy and I will probably edit it in the future but for now, you get this. 0:)**

* * *

_Leo and his brothers are fighting the Shredder. One of the foot soldiers held Leo's arms so he couldn't move them and made him watch as Shredder beat his brothers. He flinched every time Shredder got a hit on them._

"_Shredder stop! L-leave them alone! Get me instead!" Leo shouted at him. Being the oldest of the four, Leo felt the need to protect his brothers at all costs. But since he was being restrained by the foot soldier, he was powerless to help them._

"_Leo, help!" Mikey cried out as Shredder delivered a hard kick to the front of his plastron. Leo felt tears beginning to form in eyes…he desperately wanted to help his brothers._

_ He grunted and let out a battle cry and pulled free from the foot soldier. He pulled out his katanas and hit the soldier with the back of his sword so he would have time to get away._

_ Leo charged after Shredder and attempted to strike him with his sword but Shredder was quicker than Leo and he dodged the strike and threw Leo across the room, right back into the soldier's arms._

_ Leo painfully watched as his brothers were beaten senseless and he struggled to get out of the foot's grip but to no avail. He saw as Shredder gave the final blow to each of his brothers._

_ He didn't care anymore…Leo back-kicked the soldier in the knee and knocked him out with his sword hilt, and then he ran over to Mikey since he was the closest. "Mikey…a-are you okay?"_

_Mikey shook his head. "Hold on…you're gonna be okay, Mike. I'll get you guys back to the lair and Splinter will make everything better."_

"_Sorry Leo…" Mikey coughed. "This is it dude… You'll…be able to…live without us though…"_

"_No…I-" He stopped as he saw Mikey stop breathing. Tears were flowing down his face. He kissed Mikey's forehead and went over to Donnie._

"_Please be okay Don…I need you to be."_

"_Sorry Leo…I don't…don't think I'm leaving here tonight." Donnie was struggling to keep his eyes open._

"_I'm sorry Donnie…" Donnie was already gone by the time he finished his sentence. Leo went over to Raph next. "Raph, I'm sorry for…for always fighting with you. And I'm sorry for this…if I never suggested we go topside this never-"_

"_Save it fearless. It's not…your fault…" Raph was gone now too._

_ Leo was openly sobbing. He heard blades unsheathe behind him. He turned around just in time to see Shredder coming down on him. He only had time to scream before Shredder gave him his final blow._

"NO!" Leo cried out as he woke up panting. He only sat there for a second when his brothers came rushing into his room.

"Are you okay Leo?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah…just a bad dream. Sorry for waking you guys up." Leo responded.

"Are you _really_ okay?" Raph asked.

"I-I'm fine. I promise."

"If you insist…" Raph grumbled as he left the room, the others followed.

When Leo thought they were out of earshot, he started crying, sobbing quietly. However, Mikey heard and came rushing back in the room shouting, "Leo!" and enveloping him in a hug. Donnie and Raph came back in shortly after and joined them on the bed.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Mikey asked. Leo didn't respond and kept crying instead.

"It might make you feel better to talk about it." Donnie suggested, rubbing Leo's back. Leo's sobs turned into hiccups and he sniffled.

"We-we were f-fighting the Shredder and he-he killed you guys and I-I couldn't help you!" He was sobbing again. "I'm sorry f-for l-letting you d-down…" He was trembling in his youngest brother's embrace.

"It's okay Leo, it wasn't your fault." Mikey said.

"Yeah, it was just a dream. We're all okay." Raph said.

"Y-yeah but…what if we have to fight the Shredder i-in real life and I ca-can't help you then either?"

"That won't happen cuz you're the strongest out of all of us!" Mikey said enthusiastically.

"Yeah Leo, I bet you'll be the one to take Shredder out when the time comes." Raph said, smiling.

"R-really?" Leo asked, unsure.

"Really. Now you should get some sleep, Splinter'll have our heads if we slack off in training in the morning."

"Y-yeah."

"Night Leo." Donnie said. They all started to leave.

"Wait!" They all stopped and looked back at their oldest brother. He blushed from embarrassment. "C-could you guys…uhm…" He looked down and played with his fingers. Raph smirked.

"Say no more, fearless." He climbed back on the bed. Mikey grinned and snuggled up next to Leo on the bed. Donnie crawled up behind Mikey and snuggled in close.

Leo smiled in contentment then closed his eyes and they all fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

That's how Splinter found them in the morning and gave them an extra hour of sleep. Maybe he would let them get out of training early today…maybe.

_**THE END**_

* * *

**Cute? No? Review? :3**


End file.
